Final Goodbye
by deliriousLover
Summary: Edward left Bella and never came back. 17 years later Bella is diagnosed with Cancer. Bella sends her daughter Renesmee to find Edward so she can have her final goodbye. Will Edward go and see Bella and give her the final goodbye she requests? Bella x Edward. Renesmee x Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

Edward Cullen. My mother had said in a mere whisper as she handed me a teared piece of paper with a poorly written address on one side.

I turned the piece of paper over hoping she had written something else down but she had only written the address on the one side. I squinted as I read out the address

'7 little street, Jackson, Wyoming' I looked back through the hospital room window where my Mother lay her eyes wide open staring at the roof.

"Mum what is this" I said barging through the door and holding the piece of paper in the air.

She turned her head and smiled at me before she spoke to me. "I need to say goodbye, I need you to help me say goodbye."

"Goodbye? To who! and who in the world lives here!" I was practically shouting. I hated when she talked about final goodbyes. I wasn't ready for that, not now and even though I would inevitably have to face her death that didn't mean I had to do it today or tomorrow.

She Coaxed me closer and held my hand. "Please Renesmee, Please help me find him."

"Find who" I said weakly hoping she wouldn't say that she was looking for 'him'.

"Edward Cullen. I can't go there...you can though." She said sadly. I was happy she didn't want me to go looking for my father. He was an Evil, Evil man. Beating her like she was nothing that shit on his shoes.

"I have a story to tell you e." she tapped her hand on the chair next to her bed and waited for me to take a seat.

"It was back when I was 17, Your grandma wanted to go on the road with your step-grandfather. I couldn't go with them though so I could either stay back in Arizona with my mother - where she would be sad that she wasn't near Phil- or I could go live with Charlie in Forks, Washington. I chose to go to Forks, Making my mother happy. I moved to Forks to live with Charlie, I went to Forks High school where I met Edward Cullen. He had no Interest In any other girl in the school, Only me, which was sweet. Renesmee..."

She froze for a moment as if she was contemplating not telling me what she was about to tell me.

"Keep your mind open to what I am about to say." She waited for me to respond.

"Okay, I can do that" I replied quickly.

"Edward Cullen was different. He wasn't like you or me...he was a Vampire." I thought about calling the doctor in and asking them if they had considered that mum might have had a mental problem but there was a part of me that believed her, a part of me felt that she wasn't telling a story, she was telling the truth.

"Renesmee.." I held my hand up and silenced her. It was still sinking it.

I turned and faced my Mother "You want me to go to Jackson, Wyoming...To find a Vampire?" She nodded and gave a weak smile.

"Well if you put it that way, it sounds very crazy but yes." She laughed and then coughed and looked at me waiting for me answer.

"Mum, thats ridiculously stupid but I guess that if this is what you want me to do, I will." I couldn't believe I had just agreed to going all this way to find a Vampire.

If I was going to do this, I needed to get it over with the longer I dragged it out the more crazy it would sound and the likely hood of me doing this would lessen over time.

"Renesmee" My mother said grabbing my attention quickly.

I turned to find her holding a envelope. She handed it to me.

"It wont be easy, so here are your tickets and pack a lot of clothing it will be cold and Edward will not come straight away. Thats if you can find him." She said as she picked up another envelope, this one was thicker.

"If you find him, Give this to him." She smiled the biggest smile I've seen in a long time.

The flight would be long. I was flying from North Carolina to Jackson, Wyoming. It was going to be longer than long. I was getting ready to board the plane when I noticed a pale white male standing a few people in front of me and I couldn't help but wonder if he was a Vampire. I reality of Vampires had kept me thinking like this ever since Mum told me they existed. I boarded the plane and took my seat. I waited patiently for the plane to take off.

When the plane was mid air and the seat belt sign was off I couldn't help but look back at the pale man. Its not like I could ask him if he was a Vampire. If he was he wouldn't tell me and If he wasn't he'd think I'm the craziest person Alive. I kept thinking about it. What if I was the only human on this plane. What if they were all Vampires. Even the screaming kids. I knew that the reality of this was smaller than a ant but you can't blame me for thinking about it.

I pulled out my notepad and started scribbling down a dialogue. If I did find Edward Cullen, what was I going to say.

_Hi my name is Renesmee Swan. _I scribbled it out quickly. If he knew my last name was swan he might run away or kill me.

_Hi I'm Renesmee, New around here and was wondering if you had any Coffee, I haven't had time to get any. _

I saw too many flaws is this start, One if he knew all his neighbors it would be suspicious that I came to his house and not the one next door. Or the fact that the chances of a vampire having coffee was as likely has a my laptop eating me. I scribbled it out and tried again.

_Hi I'm Renesmee, I've been thinking about moving down here and was wondering if you knew where the nicest suburbs where. _

I couldn't seem to write anything down that sounded natural, like I was introducing myself to a human and not a vampire. I scribbled them all out and started drawing a picture on the rest of the page.

I was going to wing it. I was going to go there, to this address and just ask him who is is. It sounds better in my head so we'll see if I can do it when I land in Jackson.

The seat belt sign clicked on and flashed letting us know that we needed to put our seat belts on.

The Pilot spoke over the speakers.

Its 10:45 Am in Jackson, Wyoming and we will be landing in six minutes. The Temperature is 15º F (-9.4 Celsius). I sat stiffly in the chair. I didn't want to do this anymore! Each time I felt myself backing out I remember how dead my mother looked, for someone that was alive she didn't look it.

I closed my eyes and waited for the plane to land. I didn't need to because My mother was insane. I was never going to find a vampire, especially one named Edward Cullen.

The plane landed and I slowly took my seat belt off. I took my on board luggage and walked down the stairs of the plane into the cold air of Jackson, Wyoming.

This was the moment that would drastically change my life forever.

The trees stood high, towering over the three story white house. Large windows let you peer into the house.

I could see a large bookcase standing straight against a white wall with a ancient painting hung next to it. A classical music was coming from the third floor. A couple danced passed the window and stopped looking down with a surprised look planted on their faces. The blonde male looked pained as a small girl with pixie like hair ushered him away from the window.

A young male wearing a white doctors coat opened the door and looked at me with even more surprise than the other two on the third floor. "Welcome, who might you be?" The man said with a calm, inquiring voice.

This was the moment all my planning had gone down the drain. There was no need for me to make a pretense about coffee, sugar, or moving in down here.

I took a deep breath before rummaging through my bag and pulling out the piece of paper that my Mother had given me. "7 little street Jackson, Wyoming?" I asked quietly.

"Pardon, I didn't quite here you?" The man said in his calm tone. His voice soothed me in a way,

"7 Little Street, Jackson, Wyoming." I said louder. He nodded his head at me and gave a warm smile. If he was a vampire he was nice.

"I thought there was going to be more houses, you know like a actual street. Not a dirt road in the middle of no where with one house."

His smile faded. "Who are you?" his voice still calm but more desperate to know who I was.

"My name is Renesmee, may I come in?" The man moved out of the doorway and allowed me to go inside. The house was very elegant. Everything was in perfect condition and in a certain order. The kitchen was downstairs shining as if it had never been used. A black grand piano was in the corner and like everything else shining brightly. My eyes settled on a group of people all standing by a large wooden dinning table.

The blond male and the pixie like girl were standing next to each other.

Next to the pixie like girl was a tall male with bronze hair and a strong jaw line with green eyes. Next to him was a tall beautiful female was long blonde hair, She was holding the hand of another man who had outrageously large muscles and blonde curls.

Then there was the blonde male who welcomed me who had yet to tell me his name. Next to him was a short female with dark brown hair.

One thing that was the same about all of them was that they were all very pale.

I weakly smiled and felt very intimidated. A male next to the pixie chuckled. "Renesmee, I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme. My family Emmet, Rosalie, Edward, Alice and Jasper. I nodded and froze.

Edward.

He said Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone! Thank you so much for your support on the first chapter. I got 4 reviews which wasn't a lot but I did get 21 alerts! how amazing is that! I really didn't think the first chapter was going to be a hit but you guys seemed to like it so thank you so much. Here is another chapter. The start was really hard to write but it needed to be written. I hope you enjoy Final Goodbye Chapter 2!

Please Review and / Or follow :)

* * *

**Bella POV**

He began to raise his voice and I lowered mine cowering behind the kitchen bench. Pulling renesmee's arm and forcing her fragile body behind my own. His voice raised even more. Screaming and yelling. "You're a Whore. Nothing more than that!" Renesmee clung to my leg with her hands pressing her head into the back of my legs in a attempt to block her hearing. He staggered closer lifting his hand to hit me, a piercing scream halted his actions Renesmee still hiding behind me had screamed. A useless attempt to stop him from hitting me again. His fist came down into the side of my face and I fell hitting the ground with extreme force. "Renesmee run.." my last words before I lost consciousness.

I woke in the hospital bed and relaxed instantly. He was never coming back. In my dreams his actions were as real as if they were actually happening all over again. Memories of pain are the hardest ones to forget. I remember waking after that incident still lying in the kitchen floor. I felt bruised and broken, he hit me while I was unconsciousness. I laid still for a few moments as I tried to pin point areas of damage. My arm was broken and my face bruised. In pain I found the will to stand and It didn't matter where he was or what he had planned for me next I needed to make sure Renesmee was okay. The clock read 8:15 PM, at this time he would be out drinking again. I walked slowly balancing myself with the wall and the arm that wasn't broken. I made it to Renesmee's room to see her playing dolls. He never hit renesmee but I never doubted that he wouldn't. Eventually I wouldn't before enough. Looking back at the clock the time read 8:18. He wouldn't be back until 9:00 pm. "Renesmee, see that bag put your clothes and doll in it, we have to go" She looked at me worried last time we did this was the worst time. He was relentless. A few broken ribs and a collapsed lung, Bruised face and broken leg. "Its okay Hunny, just please listen to me' I remember telling her. She did.

I took my bag and a few clothes and a photo of myself and Renesmee. We left that night. Never saw him again.

If we didn't make it out then I don't want to know what would have happened. If he had caught us leaving he would have made sure I died that night. Not a chance in hell would he have let me live after I attempted to leave again. But we did escape. Renesmee and I ate at homeless shelters and slept on a little cot together for a month before I had found a place to stay. We moved to north carolina by bus.

The owner of the apartment I arrived at was a old lady who lived alone. She told us she had rented out the apartment yesterday and we were late. Renesmee asked if she had any food and the old lady led us into her house. Her house was small, two bedrooms with wooden floors and a lounge that connected to her kitchen. The TV was on when we went to the kitchen and renesmee laughed as Spongebob was blowing a balloon that turned out the shape of a elephant.

"Sponge bob plays on that channel sometimes" the lady said.

The old lady pulled out some bread and made three sandwiches. She gave one to renesmee who ran of to watch spongebob as she muttered a thank you. I took mine and smiled. We sat silently for a while and ate and before we had even finished the first half renesmee was running up and putting her empty plate on the table.

"What brings you to North Carolina?" the old lady asked.

"We are here on a holiday, we will go home soon" I lied.

Renesmee broke down into tears.

"No mummy! no mummy! I don't want to go back to daddy! no! no! no!" she screamed loudly while she sobbed.

"Well now sweet heart you don't have to go anywhere" the old lady told renesmee to calm her down.

Renesmee smiled weakly and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "We can stay here!" Renesmee said excitedly. I looked at the old lady and she nodded.

"I know those signs anywhere. You aint on any kind of holiday, you're on the run and according the screaming coming from little Ness here. You're on the run from her daddy." She gave me a smile and pointed towards the back of the house. You can stay in the bedroom at the back. Double bed, so there enough room for the both of you." she said. I smiled at her Nickname. "ness" It was nice.

"I don't have any money. The apartment didn't need a payment for another month I was going to figure something out." I told her. Another smile broke out onto her face.

"Heres the deal. You keep me company for now, get a job when you can until then your payment is company. I spend a lot of time alone."

I know until this day that if it wasn't for her Renesmee and I would've died.

We spent three years with Margaret. She was a nice old lady but she was old and she passed on. She left her house to Renesmee and I. Margaret had a heart made of solid gold. She was a lovely lady. We still lived there now.

* * *

The door of the room I was in opened and pulled me from my memory. Dr Layne walked in and did his usual check.

"How are you feeling today Miss Swan?" and as usual I would reply "Fine."

"Are you in any pain?" he asked and again I replied my usual "No."

"Miss Swan, you need to tell me the truth I can't help you if you withhold information." Dr Layne spoke.

"No, I don't feel any pain" I sighed.

He finished his check up and left the room without a sound. Its not that I didn't like Dr Layne it was just he wasn't a friendly person. He was only a doctor for the money. He's that type of person.

I tossed and turned in the hospital bed and thought of Edward. It was too late for me to be with him. It was too late for me to ask him to change me. The only thing that was left for me and Edward was a final goodbye. I was preparing myself for that. I had to prepare myself for that.

**Renesmee POV**

My palms were sweating and my heart began to race at a inhuman speed. I knew that coming here meant that it was possible Edward Cullen was here but I was hoping that my mother was crazy, really really crazy.

I ran my hand through my long hair and took a deep breath before reaching into my bag and looking for the letter Mother had given me to give to Edward. I found the letter and pulled it out of my bag, taking a cautious step towards him and handed him the letter.

Edward looked confused. Taking the letter he read his name aloud and tore open the envelope.

He didn't read aloud. I watched his face, he frowned. He ran one of his hands through his hair before his eyes met mine.

"Renesmee...Swan." He said my last name with extreme pain in his voice.

He shoved the letter in my direction. "You should leave." He was gone before I could take the letter from him. I picked it up from the ground and read to myself.

_Edward, _

_I remember the day we met. I could never forget the way you looked at me. It was as if I was your other piece, A piece that had been missing for one hundred years. When I was lost I found you and you found me. _

_In rome I saved you or at least I like to think I did but you always thought that I was better off without you. We were so young but our love seemed ancient it wasn't childish and we weren't love struck teenagers we were soul mates and yet thats where you couldn't accept it because you did not believe you had a soul you didn't believe you had a soul mate. Edward, remember that night when I saw you in my bedroom and turned to switch the light on and you were gone I thought I was dreaming and it was from that moment that I knew I needed you because you were the first man to invade my dreams. Your eyes haunted me for weeks after you said goodbye the second and final time. I would see them in my dreams, when I closed my eyes and even when I was out. The only thing that kept me alive apart from my daughter was you. Without you Edward I would have died. If I didn't know where you were there is no doubt in my mind I wouldn't have lived until this day. Selfish of me, probably but a life without you was no life at all. Edward I didn't disturb your peace without me because to I want to be with you, I wrote this letter and sent renesmee because I need to see you, in person for our Final Goodbye. If you don't come, I will respect your wishes and not complain or bug you again but in case you decide not to come I need to say goodbye now. _

_Edward, I love you and I always have loved you. I remember your touch like you touched me yesterday. Your velvet voice when you talked to me and your green eyes that let me see your soul. Let me see the true Edward. Pain and happiness. Edward, I do still love you. _

_Goodbye -if you don't see me - this is our final goodbye. _

_Sincerely, _

_Bella Swan._

This hurt me. The letter and all of those words were true. My mother was putting Edward in a hard position. If he did see her she would stop fighting for her life, if he didn't see her she would stop fighting but not because she was ready but because she was sick of physical and emotional pain. After reading the letter I knew that I couldn't leave Jackson, Wyoming and return to my mother without Edward Cullen. If my Mother was going to give up her fight with cancer he was going to see her and make her at peace with herself. She needed it.

I looked up and Carlisle, "If you don't mind I'm not leaving without Edward, If you wish me to leave the house I don't mind staying outside."

Carlisle had a amused smile on his face. "You won't stay outside and hopefully you have time, A lot of time. Renesmee the chances of him coming back within the week are very little. If you insist on not leaving without him you can stay in the room upstairs." He smiled warmly and I was confused.

"I'm causing your son emotional pain by asking him to go see my dying mother and you are letting me stay?"

"He's been pain in ass ever since he left her. Edward has..well for lack of better description he's been a fucking bitch" The tall blonde female answered for Carlisle.

"Rosalie.." Carlisle began before Jasper spoke over the top of him.

"He has been. His Emotions were all over the place when he first left her and now he's always down even after he had hunted Mountain Lion. I think, Renesmee that this would be good for him. He feels the need for her to forgive him for leaving even though he thinks it was for the best." Jasper said pulling the pixie they called Alice into his side.

"In your opinion, how long do you think it will take for him to come back?" I asked. I made it out to them as if I had all the time in the world and in a way I did but my mother didn't have all the time in fact she had little time.

"anywhere between 2-3 weeks" Alice said. "I see him coming back as early as 2 weeks and no later than 3 but thats for now he might change his mind and when he does my visions will change and I will let you know what changes." I stared at her blankly did she just say visions. I knew vampires, not visions.

"Visions?"

"I can see the future, yes I knew you were coming but kept it from everyone because then he would have left a lot earlier and you wouldn't have had the chance to see him and give him the letter." Alice smiled and sped over to me and embraced me in a hug. She was cold. Ice cold and her hair was poking me in the neck.

I pulled away and smiled. She smiled to.

"come one I'll show you your room. Oh you don't have enough clothing to last you 2 weeks. Thats okay we'll just go shopping." I was still smiling as she dragged me up the stairs. I was afraid for my life I was going to stay with vampires. Although mother had told me about their 'diet' it was still a frightening situation to be in.

Alice opened the door and led me into a large spacious room filled with books and a king sized canopy bed with one thousand pillows pilled on top of the bed. The room was white and one wall was all glass. It gave a beautiful view of the forest. The green trees towered and looked amazing as the rain drops fell from the leaves and hit the ground with a splash.

I smiled at the sight. It was really beautiful view. "Its nice isn't it?" I jumped back startled by her voice.

"Yes, it really is."

She tugged my hand towards the closet. "Hopefully you're nothing like your mother and like to shop and get all dressed up nice and fancy for no reason." I smiled at Alice.

" I do like shopping and dressing up nicely but I usually can't afford those kind of things." Alice laughed

"Don't worry about the money!" Alice fussed and picked up my bag and started unpacking. She was acting as if I was staying. As soon as Edward agreed to go and see my mother and give her the final goodbye she needs I was gone. Out of this place. Away from vampires preferably.

I watched her fold my clothes and out them away. She was fast. I couldn't keep up with her fast movements so I turned back towards the window and watched the rain fall from the sky hitting the trees and the window. The moon shone through the window lighting up the room. I was never going to get over how amazing it looked.

Alice was beside me soon and looked in the direction I was looking. "That day went fast, already night. You should get some sleep. Are you cold because we have heating I can turn on for you?"

I shook my head. "Toasty Warm." I replied but didn't look at her. After I replied I heard the door closer and realized Alice had left me to myself.

I was crazy.

I was really crazy.

I had agreed to stay in a house full of Vampires.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter!

**Shout out!**

**Alexa Twilight** (Thank you for your review and hope you liked the chapter)

**Lundyred** (There will be a happy ending but its definitely not what you think!)

**GameCockFan2 **(I'm glad you think it will be a great story, I've had this idea for a long time and finally decided to do it.)

**BellaAngel383** (Thank you for your review and I'm really happy you liked the first chapter! how about the second?)

**Thanks everyone who followed love you guys!**


End file.
